The present invention concerns machines for playing games initiated by inserting coins or other tokens, in which a player seeks to win points, which points may result in an award reflected in tickets or coupons issued by the machine. More particularly the invention concerns such a machine in which the player's skill in timing the motion of the inserted coin or other token itself determines the points scored by the player.
There are many coin operated game devices which involve varying degrees of skill and chance in determining the outcome of the game. In some such devices chance plays a major role in deciding game outcome. And some such devices involve quite complex mechanisms or complex software, to control operation of the game.
Applicant's invention is responsive to a need for a relatively simple, but challenging and entertaining, action coin game device which affords a player an opportunity to win points on the basis of exercising coordination skill, and in which chance is removed as a factor in determining game outcome, and which provides a game which is easy for a player to understand and play, for all ages, while at the same time allowing exercise of a high degree of skill.
The approach of the preferred embodiment of applicant's invention, to meeting said need, is one of combining a ramp to give significant velocity to the inserted token, via motion of the token under gravity, resulting in a jump of the token from the end of the ramp, and a moving wheel with apertures which must be traversed by the jumping token to win points, said wheel challenging the player's coordination skill.
The purpose of the invention is the provision of a relatively simple, easily operated, action-oriented game, to allow a player to exercise timing coordination skills, with chance removed as a determining factor.